Forget
by Lauren Collins
Summary: Ela queria esquecê-lo, mas não conseguia. Cerca de dez anos após o fim da caçada. Oneshot.


**Forget**

Sinopse: Ela queria esquecê-lo, mas não conseguia. Cerca de dez anos após o fim da caçada.

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

— Minha vida é uma droga.

Ela repousou o copo na mesa, com ar melancólico. Seus olhos verdes pareciam sem vida.

Ele tentou encará-la, mas ela não deixou. Por fim, ele disse:

— É "ele", não é? — Ele não precisou dizer mais nada; sabia que ela iria entender.

Amy se encolheu ao ouvir a menção "dele", mas assentiu fracamente.

— Pois é — ela disse amargamente.

— Pensei que o tivesse esquecido.

Amy olhou para longe do olhar dele, para as janelas, onde via-se um céu nublado e cinzento e sem graça.

— Difícil. — Foi o que ela respondeu. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais tristes agora. — Principalmente agora. — Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando não chorar.

Ele quis desesperadamente abraçá-la, dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, mas ele próprio sabia que não seria assim. Fiske se fora há alguns anos, em razão da idade. E agora Dan. Dan, a única pessoa que sobrara da família de Amy, agora estava morto.

Ele se perguntou se tinha, afinal, uma chance com ela.

Amy finalmente o encarou. Seus olhos estavam normais, sem nenhuma tristeza. Eles estavam com aquele brilho determinado e perspicaz que ele tanto amava nela.

— Não acho que estou pronta para um relacionamento. E nem que eu seja a pessoa certa para uma companhia.

Ele se inclinou na direção dela, amaldiçoando a mesa que estava entre eles.

— Você sabe que eu te amo. — Foi só que ele disse. Já dissera aquilo tantas vezes, que já não sabia mais o que falar.

Amy suspirou, olhando novamente para o cenário cinzento.

— Acho que vou passar a minha liderança dos Madrigal para outra pessoa — anunciou com indiferença, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou, incrédulo. — Mas... por quê?

Era uma pergunta idiota, dadas as circunstâncias, mas ele tinha de perguntá-la para confirmar as suas suspeitas.

— Quero curtir um pouco a minha vida. Relaxar. — Ela hesitou. — Dan sempre me dizia que eu me preocupava demais com as coisas, e agora acho que ele tinha razão. Talvez tirar umas férias me faça bem.

— E seria por quanto tempo? E... seria definitivo? Você nunca mais iria voltar a ser a líder dos Madrigal?

Amy não falou nada por quase cinco minutos. Seus dedos batucavam levemente na mesa. Aquele gesto a fez lembrar de NRR na Rússia, quando ela estava com Dan.

Ela abandonou imediatamente o gesto. Fechou os olhos por um tempo com força, como se a lembrança de estar com o seu irmão lhe doesse fisicamente, o que era quase isso. Seu peito doía só de pensar que Dan poderia ainda estar ali com ela, se ela não tivesse sido tão estúpida.

Ela sentia culpa. Culpa por ter matado indiretamente o seu irmão.

Quando ela se deu conta estava chorando e estava no colo dele, a cabeça enterrada no seu ombro.

— Shhh. — Ele fez. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo. — Ele esperava que estivesse sendo convincente.

Amy soluçou, e isso quase o matou.

— Dói tanto.

— Eu sei. Mas vai passar. — _Dan, __por __que __você __teve __que __ir?_

— E se não passar?

Ele encolheu os ombros, pressionando-a ainda mais para o seu corpo.

— Se não passar... bem, eu estarei aqui para te ajudar. — Ele virou gentilmente o rosto dela na direção do dele. Os olhos dois se encontraram. Então o mundo, para eles, se resumiu a apenas eles dois, e ninguém mais. Ele se inclinou na direção de Amy, e ela não recuou, como achava que faria.

Os lábios dos dois finalmente se encontraram. Os lábios dela estavam gelados, ao contrário dos deles, que estavam quentes e acolhedores. O beijo foi suave, delicado, sem pressa.

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

Quando eles se separaram, ele disse:

— Amy...

— Shhhh. — Agora foi a vez dela.

Ele insistiu:

— Eu preciso saber que você me ama, e não que está me usando para esquecer "ele".

— Não, eu não estou te usando. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Mas não sei se te amo.

— Tudo bem. Eu posso esperar.

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

**FIM?**


End file.
